


a final exit of sorts

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Execution, Gen, Out of Character Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya-Centric, i guess, i have to do everything in this fandom myself, i mean probably, ooh boy lets see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: In an AU where Togami was the first killer, what would happen?
Relationships: Togami Byakuya & Naegi Makoto (Implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	a final exit of sorts

“Why’d you do it..?”

Togami takes a deep breath at this question, his classmates fixated on him.

“I..”

Togami tries to come up with an answer. Something to say that’ll make sense. But he can’t find it. He can’t bring himself to say the real reason.

Togami swallows, his mouth now dry.

“..What can I say? It’s kill or be killed, Naegi. And I’m not letting someone kill me. It’d be pathetic.”

“But.. The motive video.. What was on it?” Aoi thought out loud.

“Well, why don’t we find out?!” Monokuma replied, chipper as ever.

“Let's give it a watch!”

A video sparked on the screen.

“Now, back by popular demand, it’s time for the MOTIVE VIDEO! Who's the most important person in YOUR life? And now, without further ado…”

Togami and his classmates watched, his classmates fascinated but Togami more mortified and appalled.

“This message is for Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Progeny…” Togami was sweating, his heart pounding, his mind racing.

“Unfortunately, there is NOBODY in the world who is important to you! Or maybe you’re just important to nobody in the world! I’m so sorry, really, I am. You have my deepest sympathies. Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

The video ended. His classmates gazes returned to Togami, the mood now less action packed and more somber.

“B-but.. If you didn’t have a motive.. W-why’d you kill Touko..?” Naegi questioned, confused.

Naegi didn’t want to believe Togami was the killer in the first place, but…

“...Everyone in this class has a reason to live. Everyone except me. You all have families, friends, et cetera. And I’ve recognized how intelligent everyone here is.. I knew I wouldn’t get away with it. That’s why I killed Touko.”

Togami’s bluntness never ceased to amaze Naegi.

A lot of thoughts ran through Naegi’s head.

_Togami wanted to go out suicide by cop style..? But, why didn’t he just stab himself instead of Touko?_

“But, then.. Why not just kill yourself? Why’d you go through all this trouble?”

Togami scoffed. “..Because I wanted to make the game more interesting. After all, the Ultimate Progeny has to go out with a bang. And what bigger bang is there to kick off a killing game?”

Togami looked up at the black, white, and red bear that stood above them. “It looks like I’m cornered. I have no choice but to surrender.” There was a hint of smugness in Togami’s voice.

“T-Togami-kun…”

“Well then. Let’s get on with it, shall we?” Togami stated calmly, running his fingers through his hair, seemingly not caring at all about what would await him.

“Now, I’ve prepared a VERY special punishment for Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Progeny! Get ready, because it’s… PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!”

“N-No! Wait! Please, don’t-” Naegi reached out, but it was too late.

Monokuma slammed his black and white paw onto the red button, and words flashed on the screen above them.

‘Byakuya has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!’

A chain wrapped around Togami’s neck, him grabbing at it out of instinct. Naegi tried to grab his wrist, but before he was able to, Togami was dragged away quickly.

Naegi’s arm collapsed to his side, his eyes wide and tears sparking in them.

Togami closed his eyes and smiled, accepting his soon to be fate.

Naegi shut his eyes tightly as music began blaring.

\----------------

After minutes of emotional torture, the music playing stopped.

Naegi took a deep breath in, preparing to finally look at the scene, his hands shaking.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, only to see a still twitching Togami. He confusedly looked at Monokuma.

His heart stopped when he realized the bear was holding a boulder. Before Naegi could even react, Monokuma raised the boulder over Togami’s head, and in a swift motion-

…

Naegi was absolutely mortified at the scene in front of him, staring at the technicolor pink that stained the snow and watching as Togami went limp. It felt like hours had passed, but he knew he had only been looking for a few seconds.

“O-Oh my god..” He heard. It sounded like Aoi, but he wasn’t sure.

He just… Couldn’t look away from the scene in front of him. Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Progeny, had been killed. And Makoto Naegi had to witness the final blow.

**Author's Note:**

> haha self indulgent fanfiction go brrrr. anyway this probably sounds rly awkward but :shrug:


End file.
